1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ballistics vests and the like, and particularly to a vest insert for tactical training that provides an insert kit for retrofitting an outer tactical vest or the like for tactical training purposes with non-ballistic materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ballistic or tactical vest is an item of protective clothing that absorbs the impact from firearm-fired projectiles and shrapnel fragments from explosions. This protection is for the torso. Soft vests are typically made from many layers of woven or laminated fibers, such as Kevlar®, and protect wearers from projectiles fired from handguns, shotguns, and small fragments from explosives such as hand grenades. When metal or ceramic plates are used with a soft vest, the vest can also protect wearers from shots fired from rifles. In combination with metallic components or tightly-woven fiber layers, soft armor can further offer some protection to the wearer from stab and slash from a knife. Soft vests are commonly worn by police forces, private citizens and private security guards, and hard-plate reinforced vests are mainly worn by combat soldiers in the armies of various nations as well as police armed-response units.
FIG. 2A illustrates a typical prior art outer tactical vest V, including front and rear carriers 20, 22, joined together by straps 26 and fasteners, such as hook and loop fasteners, and further including side carrier panels 28 and a ballistics collar 24. As best shown in FIG. 2B, the front carrier 20 includes a pocket 30, typically formed on the rear face thereof, for receiving a small arms protective insert (SAPI) 32 or the like. A SAPI is typically a ceramic plate formed from boron carbide, silicon carbide or the like. As shown in FIG. 2C, the SAPI 32 is contoured to comfortably mate with the user's torso, and may have indicia 34 formed thereon. Positioned between the rear face of the front carrier 20 and the user's torso is a front panel 21, typically formed from folded Kevlar® or the like. Such panels are fastened to the front carrier 20 through the usage of hook and loop fasteners or the like. A similar arrangement, including a rear pocket, a rear SAPI and a rear Kevlar® panel is typically provided for the rear carrier 22.
In order to provide further clarification, outer tactical vests (OTVs), such as exemplary vest V, typically include side and rear pockets for receiving fabric ballistic panels, and holding these panels in place. Typically, OTVs also include front and rear pockets for carrying the SAPI plates. Some OTVs function solely as rigid ballistic SAPI plate carriers, and training SAPI plates may directly replace ballistic plates as a training alternative.
Flexible ballistic armor fabric panels fit into the side and rear pockets, which are typically sewn into the OTV. The ballistic fabric panels typically hang by shoulder support straps that are held in place by hook and loop fasteners. The OTV pockets that carry the fabric panels are also typically closed by use of hook and loop fasteners.
The SAPI and Kevlar® panels of the typical outer tactical vest are bulky, unwieldy, relatively hot when worn, as folded Kevlar® is not a breathable material, and relatively difficult to clean. Although necessary or combat purposes, it would be desirable to provide more convenient and comfortable materials for training purposes. Thus, a vest insert for tactical training solving the aforementioned problems is desired.